


Too Young

by TheFlamingDragonfly



Category: Bonanza
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingDragonfly/pseuds/TheFlamingDragonfly
Summary: Silliness





	Too Young

Although he knew it was risky, Joe still pulled himself out of bed and lit the lamp. Adam should be long asleep by now, and the book would probably be sitting on his bedside table, just waiting for a young man like Joe to peruse.

He tiptoed down the hall to Adam’s closed door. A pang of conscious caught up in his throat, and he paused long enough for his rebellious side to beat the thought down. He was getting the book, and nothing would stop him.

He opened the door, ascertained that Adam was insensible, and reached for the sacred tome. At last he would understand. All the knowing looks between Adam and Hoss, all the snickers at his expense when he asked to be allowed to also read the book. He would put them all to rest.

He nearly succeeded. Clutching the precious book, he slipped downstairs—right into a trap. Pa and Hoss sat in waiting, both with folded arms. Joe stopped so quickly he nearly caused Adam to crash into his back. Adam, who had silently followed his youngest brother down the stairs. 

“Joseph, what is that in your hands?” 

Somehow Pa’s voice rumbled even deeper in the dark living room. And Joe’s voice squeaked even more than normal.

“Uh, a book?”

“I believe that’s my book.” Adam’s baritone seemed to emanate from a space directly outside Joe’s ear.

“Oh, your book? I—I must’ve grabbed it by mistake!”

Pa came up, his most patient fatherly expression on his face. “Now, Joe. You know that we discussed this already. Hoss and Adam are old enough for this book. You will be in a year or so. Just give it some time, son.” With his gentlest smile, Pa laid his arm across Joe’s shoulders and squeezed him. “Now let’s give the book back to Adam so we can all go back to bed.”

Joe felt his inner rebel start to rear its head, but as Pa’s hug grew tighter and his smile thinner, he ducked his head and grinned with embarrassment. “Sorry, Adam,” he said sheepishly. “I guess I just got impatient.” He handed the book to Adam.

“You’ll be old enough soon, little brother,” Hoss said. “Don’t rush it. Believe me, you need to grow up some before you read that!”

And so everyone chuckled and trudged off to bed. Joe lay back with a sigh and once again pictured the cover of the forbidden book, Bonanza: The R-Rated Forum. 

Maybe next year, he thought. Then he’d know everything.


End file.
